O Feiticeiro do Coração Medonho
by 2Dobbys
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO da fic 'O Que Significa Ser Pobre'; one-shot. Rose é convidada a ir passar uns dias a casa dos Malfoy. Na hora de dormir, Scorpius pede ao pai que lhes conte uma história, deixando Draco pálido com as semelhanças entre o conto e a sua vida...


**O Feiticeiro do Coração Medonho**

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Continuação da fic _**"O Que Significa Ser Pobre"**_, sendo que esta continuação contém uma das cinco histórias da obra _"Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo"_, da autoria de J. K. Rowling. A versão portuguesa pertence também à Editorial Presença. O livro que eu tenho é a 1ª edição, Lisboa, Dezembro, 2008. Alguns trechos da conversa entre Rose e Draco são retiradas dos 'apontamentos' de Dumbledore no conto.

Personagens: Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley.

* * *

- Salazar, dai-me paciência… - lamentava-se ele, tapando os olhos com a mão, cansado.

Quando é que tivera aquela 'brilhante' ideia de convidar Rose Weasley para ir lá a casa?!

oOo

Ron Weasley tinha barafustado (para variar) quando recebeu o convite para a filha ir passar uns dias à Mansão Malfoy. Pelos vistos tinha sido Hermione e a própria Rose a insistir com ele para que a deixassem ir, deixando o loiro estupefacto. Se a filha era igual à mãe em termos de feitio, o Weasley não tinha qualquer hipótese.

Mal chegara à mansão, a pequena soltara uma ligeira exclamação de surpresa. Os olhos brilhavam enquanto absorviam tudo o que a rodeava como uma esponja, e Scorpius estava encantado por fazer de anfitrião, mostrando-lhe tudo e mais alguma coisa.

Após deixarem a mala da menina no quarto de hóspedes, Scorpius teve imediatamente a brilhante ideia de irem para a piscina gigantesca das traseiras, a qual dava acesso à pequena floresta que se encontrava logo depois. Rose deu um pequeno guincho de alegria, e apressou-se a seguir Scorpius, que entretanto começara a correr. Ao fazer o mesmo para o apanhar, chocou com alguém…

- Oh, minha menina, tens de ter mais atenção por onde andas! – exclamou uma voz feminina adulta.

Draco apenas tapou os olhos. Ela tinha acabado de chegar e já tinha feito asneira… de certeza de que a mãe dela era Hermione e não Tonks???

Rose ergueu os olhos, ligeiramente amedrontada – Peço imensa desculpa…

Scorpius voltou a correr, socorrê-la – Olá, mãe! A Rose estava a tentar apanhar-me… Rose, esta é a minha mãe!

Os olhos de Rose vidraram-se subitamente em Astoria, o que muito surpreendeu o loiro sénior, que assistia a tudo sem se pronunciar.

- Sra. Astoria Malfoy… é um prazer conhecê-la, finalmente.

_O quê???_ Pensou Draco.

A jovem continuava – Ouvi falar muito bem de si… a minha mãe passa a vida a dizer que tem um excelente coração e que já ajudou muita gente, lá no Departamento das Leis Mágicas… é claro que ela sempre me diz isso quando o meu pai não está ao pé de nós…

Draco bateu com a palma da mão na testa. _É claro! Trabalham no mesmo sítio… mas desde quando é que a Granger fala tão bem da minha família?!_

Astoria parecia agradavelmente surpreendida, esboçando um sorriso simpático – Bem me parecia que a tua cara me era familiar… és filha da Hermione Weasley, certo? Eu admiro muito a tua mãe, é uma excelente pessoa…

Rose inchou de orgulho, empinando ligeiramente o narizito, parecendo-se tremendamente com a mãe, o que fez Draco sorrir de lado e revirar os olhos.

Scorpius estava visivelmente feliz por ver a sua melhor amiga e a mãe a darem-se bem… principalmente por sempre ter tido conhecimento da rivalidade histórica entre as famílias Weasley e Malfoy.

- A Rose vai cá passar uns dias em casa!!! Ainda bem que o sr. Weasley a deixou vir…

Rose corou um pouco – Foi um bocadinho difícil de o convencer…

Astoria sorriu abertamente – Mas ainda bem que tu e a tua mãe insistiram com ele! Espero que te divirtas cá, sim? Scorpius, não te esqueças de a tratar bem, ouviste?

O loirinho pareceu ofendido, e sentiu-se inclinado a explicar tudo à mãe como se fosse ela a criança – Mãe, como é que posso tratar mal a minha melhor amiga?! Se é a minha melhor amiga, é claro que a vou tratar bem, né?

Astoria relanceou para o marido por breves momentos, deixando transparecer o seu divertimento genuíno com toda aquela situação. E pareceu ter uma ideia.

- Rose, podes ir ver se a água está boa? Se estiver podes chamar-me que eu transfiguro a tua roupa de maneira a que seja roupa para 'banho' na piscina, sim?

Draco olhava-a com suspeita; afinal, conhecia-a melhor que ninguém. O que é que a mulher estava a preparar?!

- Siiiim!!!!! – rejubilava a menina, indo imediatamente ver como estava a água, os cabelos parecendo a cauda de um cometa.

Scorpius observava-a, mas não ia atrás dela. Ele já sabia por experiência própria que algumas saídas da mãe para outras pessoas significava que queria ter um tempinho a sós para falar com alguém; neste caso, ele.

- Scorpius, tenho uma ideia excelente para hoje à noite…

- Diz, mãe! – exclamou o pequeno, entusiasmado. A mãe inclinou-se para lho dizer ao ouvido, fazendo com que o Malfoy sénior se sentisse ligeiramente impaciente e frustrado. Agora tinha a certeza de que a ideia também o incluía a ele.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos – Altamente, mãe! Boa ideia!!! A Rose vai adorar, tenho a certeza! Então à noite a ver se lhe peço isso… - e foi a correr ter com Rose, salpicando-a com a água da piscina mestra.

Draco aproximou-se subtilmente da mulher, nunca deixando de observar as duas crianças felizes que brincavam na água, tal como Astoria não tirava os olhos deles os dois.

- Querida, que ideia brilhante é que tiveste?

Ela apenas sorria, guardando bem o seu segredo – Hoje à noite já vais saber… aposto que o Scorpius to vai lembrar… ele nunca se esquece do que mais gosta.

Dito isto, deu uma pequena risadinha, beijou suavemente os lábios finos do marido e disse com a voz um pouco mais alta – Bem, o jantar está quase pronto, daqui a um bocado o Toht já vos vem chamar… janto lá no trabalho: hoje vou fazer turno da noite, por isso, tens de ser tu a deitar os miúdos… ah, e afinal sempre vais ter de ser tu a transfigurar a roupa deles… boa sorte, querido! – deu meia volta e afastou-se, deixando um perplexo e confuso Draco Malfoy atrás de si.

oOo

Após o jantar em que os dois mais pequenos não tinham fechado a matraca uma única vez, Scorpius decidira que queria dormir no mesmo quarto que Rose, nem que fosse em camas separadas, para poderem conversar um bocadinho antes de dormirem. Após muitas súplicas com direito a carinhas larocas de duas criancinhas a quase fazerem beicinho, Draco cedeu, e transformou a cama de casal do quarto de hóspedes numa de solteiro, conjurando uma outra cama de solteiro para que os dois lá pudessem dormir no mesmo quarto.

Mesmo quando os estava a aconchegar nas cobertas, Scorpius perguntou algo que fez Draco estacar no lugar:

- Pai, podes ler-nos uma história antes de adormecermos? Pode ser a minha favorita? Acho que a Rose não a conhece…

_Não… isto não me pode estar a acontecer…_

oOo

- Salazar, dai-me paciência… - lamentava-se ele, tapando os olhos com a mão, cansado.

Quando é que tivera aquela 'brilhante' ideia de convidar Rose Weasley para ir lá a casa?!

oOo

E virou-se para o filho, pálido – Queres que vos leia ESSA história, em particular AGORA??? Antes de dormirem? Provavelmente, se a Rose não a conhece, é capaz de não conseguir dormir… não é uma história que termina propriamente 'bem'…

Rose decidiu pronunciar-se – É uma história do "Contos de Beedle, O Bardo"?

Scorpius acenou com a cabeça, confirmando.

- A minha mãe costuma ler-me algumas das histórias desse livro, mas ela lê-me sempre quatro… e eu sei que há lá cinco histórias… quando lhe perguntei porque é que ela nunca me lia uma delas, ela apenas me disse que um dia, quando ela ma contasse, esperava que eu fosse capaz de a associar a alguém que conhecesse… ela diz que é possível retirar de lá uma grande perspectiva acerca do comportamento e dos desejos mais íntimos e irrealizáveis do Ser Humano…

Draco estava boquiaberto. Ela parecia ter decorado aquilo de um livro qualquer. Merlin, parecia mesmo a Granger… o que é que ela herdara do pai, afinal? Só se fosse o facto do seu cabelo ser liso… de resto, a miudinha era tal e qual a mãe dela.

Scorpius sorriu, maravilhado com as palavras da amiga – A história chama-se "O Feiticeiro do Coração Medonho"… é a minha preferida… eu acho que a personagem principal se encaixa bem em alguém que conheço, mas ainda não consegui perceber quem… és capaz de me ajudar se a ouvires, não é? Talvez também te faça lembrar alguém que conheças… talvez até seja a mesma pessoa que me parece!

Draco começava a sentir uma gota de suor a descer pela lateral do pescoço. Ele não gostava propriamente daquela história… aliás, era a que ele menos gostava. No entanto, ironia do destino, era **essa exactamente** a que o seu próprio filho mais gostava que ele lhe lesse.

- Ok! – concordou ela, para mal dos pecados de Draco. Ainda por cima estava entusiasmada! – Vamos a isso! Sr. Malfoy, podia-nos ler a história, então? Por favor…!

Quem é que conseguia negar semelhante pedido? Suspirou de impotência.

- Está bem, está bem, eu leio-vos "O Feiticeiro do Coração Medonho"… mas depois não me venham dizer que não conseguiram dormir de noite…

Foi buscar o fino livro a uma das estantes. Sentou-se numa cadeira confortável que o quarto possuía e aclarou a garganta, prestes a começar.

Scorpius baixou a voz de maneira a que apenas Rose ouvisse – Ele conta muito bem as histórias… parece que entramos mesmo naquele universo! É altamente! Vais adorar!

Após encontrar a página certa, Draco começou:

"_**Viveu em tempos um jovem feiticeiro, belo e rico, que reparou que os amigos ficavam tolos quando se apaixonavam, aperaltando-se e divertindo-se, perdendo o apetite e até a dignidade. O jovem feiticeiro decidiu nunca se deixar dominar por tal fraqueza e usou Magia Negra para assegurar a sua imunidade.**_

_**Desconhecendo o seu segredo, a família ria-se de o ver tão altivo e frio.**_

_**- Tudo mudará – profetizavam -, quando uma jovem lhe despertar o desejo.**_

_**Todavia, os afectos do jovem feiticeiro permaneciam intocáveis. Apesar das muitas donzelas se intrigarem com o seu semblante altivo e usassem as artes mais subtis para lhe agradar, nenhuma conseguiu tocar-lhe o coração. O feiticeiro vangloriava-se da sua indiferença e da sagacidade que a produzira."**_

Rose gargalhara um pouco, interrompendo a narração – Peço desculpa por interromper, mas até agora parece-me que esse feiticeiro é muito parecido com alguém de quem a minha mãe fala de quando andava em Hogwarts… mas pode continuar, depois no final logo lhe digo se o meu palpite está correcto! - e olhou intencionalmente para Draco, que ruborizou, mas forçou-se a continuar.

"_**A frescura da primeira juventude esmoreceu e os seus companheiros começaram a casar e a trazer filhos ao mundo.**_

_**«Os seus corações devem estar ocos», desdenhava para consigo, ao observar as palhaçadas dos jovens pais ao seu redor, «murchos devido às exigências das suas proles lamurientas!»**_

_**E, mais uma vez, congratulou-se pela sagacidade da sua decisão.**_

_**A seu tempo, os idosos pais do feiticeiro morreram. O filho não os chorou; pelo contrário, considerou a sua partida uma bênção. Agora reinava sozinho no castelo. Transferiu o seu maior tesouro para a masmorra mais profunda e entregou-se a uma vida de despreocupação e opulência, sendo o seu conforto o único objectivo dos seus inúmeros criados.**_

_**Acreditava que devia ser alvo de uma imensa inveja por parte de todos os que contemplavam a sua esplêndida e tranquila solidão. Por conseguinte, a sua raiva e desgosto foram violentos ao ouvir, certo dia, inadvertidamente dois dos seus lacaios a falar sobre si.**_

_**O primeiro criado revelou pena do feiticeiro, o qual, apesar de toda a riqueza e poder, não era, porém, amado por ninguém. O seu companheiro, todavia, escarneceu, questionando-se porque motivo um homem com tanto ouro e um castelo palaciano era incapaz de arranjar esposa.**_

_**Aquelas palavras desferiram um golpe terrível no orgulho o feiticeiro.**_

_**Decidiu de imediato procurar uma mulher, que devia ser superior a todas as outras. Seria dona de uma beleza espantosa, que despertasse a inveja e o desejo de todos os homens que a contemplassem; a sua linhagem seria de origem mágica, a fim de que os filhos herdassem dons mágicos excepcionais; e possuiria uma riqueza no mínimo equivalente à dele, de forma a assegurar a sua confortável existência, apesar do aumento dos membros da família."**_

Rose olhava embasbacada para o seu interlocutor. Scorpius tinha razão: Draco Malfoy era exímio a contar histórias… prendia totalmente a sua atenção… e até na descrição da sua donzela perfeita a história encaixava que nem uma luva no seu suspeito…

"_**O feiticeiro poderia ter levado cinquenta anos a encontrar tal esposa, mas aconteceu que no dia a seguir a ter-se decidido a procurá-la, uma donzela que correspondia a todos os seus desejos chegou à região em visita aos seus familiares.**_

_**Era uma feiticeira senhora de dons prodigiosos e possuía muito ouro. Era tal a sua beleza que tocava o coração de todos os homens que a viam; isto é, de todos excepto de um. O coração do feiticeiro não sentiu nada. No entanto, ela era o prémio que buscava e, portanto, começou a fazer-lhe a corte.**_

_**Todos os que notaram a alteração nos seus modos ficaram espantados e disseram à donzela que triunfara onde centenas haviam falhado.**_

_**A própria jovem sentia-se simultaneamente fascinada e repugnada pelas atenções do feiticeiro. Apercebia-se da frieza que se escondia por trás do calor da lisonja e nunca conhecera um homem tão estranho e distante. Todavia, os familiares consideraram aquele enlace muito desejável e, ansiosos por o levarem à prática, aceitaram o convite do feiticeiro para uma grande festa em honra da donzela.**_

_**A mesa fora posta com baixela de prata e ouro, ostentando os vinhos mais finos e os pratos mais sumptuosos. Os trovadores tocavam alaúdes com cordas de seda e cantavam um amor que o seu amo nunca sentira. A donzela estava sentada num trono ao lado do feiticeiro, que lhe falava em voz baixa, com palavras ternas que roubara aos poetas, sem fazer qualquer ideia do seu verdadeiro significado.**_

_**A donzela escutava-o, intrigada, e retorquiu-lhe por fim:**_

_**- Falais bem, Senhor, e eu ficaria encantada com as vossas atenções se acreditasse que tendes coração!**_

_**O feiticeiro sorriu e disse-lhe que a esse respeito não tinha nada a temer. Pedindo-lhe que o seguisse, levou-a da festa até à masmorra trancada onde guardava o seu maior tesouro.**_

_**Aí, num cofre de cristal encantado, repousava o coração pulsante do feiticeiro.**_

_**Há muito separado dos olhos, ouvidos e dedos, nunca fora conquistado pela beleza, pela musicalidade de uma voz, nem pelo toque de uma pele sedosa. Ao vê-lo, a donzela ficou aterrorizada, pois o coração estava mirrado e coberto de longos pêlos negros."**_

Rose arrepiou-se. Que coisa mais horrível de se fazer ao seu próprio coração! E que estado se encontrava ele! Estava completamente selvagem, de certeza… sem conhecer o amor de ninguém por se ter recusado… Merlin!

"_**- Oh, que haveis feito? – lamentou-se ela. – Imploro-vos que volteis a colocá-lo onde pertence!**_

_**Vendo que tal era necessário para lhe agradar, o feiticeiro pegou na varinha, destrancou o cofre de cristal, abriu o seu próprio peito e voltou a colocar o medonho coração na cavidade que em tempos ocupara.**_

_**- Agora estais curado e conheceis o verdadeiro amor! – bradou a donzela, abraçando-o."**_

_Uh, oh, isto não vai acabar bem, de certeza… _pensava a morena._ De certeza que isto vai ter graves consequências… _e agarrou-se às cobertas, continuando a ouvir a história. Só esperava que tal não tivesse acontecido ao seu suspeito.

"_**O toque dos seus braços macios e alvos, o som da sua respiração junto ao ouvido, o aroma dos longos cabelos dourados, tudo penetrou no coração recém-desperto como punhais. Todavia, durante o seu longo exílio, transformara-se em algo estranho, cego e selvagem na escuridão a que fora condenado, e os seus apetites eram agora violentos e perversos.**_

_**Na festa, os convidados haviam notado a ausência do anfitrião e da donzela. No início, não estranharam, mas à medida que as horas passavam foram ficando ansiosos e, por fim, começaram a procurar no castelo.**_

_**Acabaram por dar com a masmorra, onde os aguardava uma cena terrível."**_

_Ai, ai… _lamentava-se ela mentalmente, agarrando os lençóis com mais firmeza.

"_**A donzela jazia no chão, morta, com o peito dilacerado e, a seu lado, acocorava-se o feiticeiro louco, segurando na mão sangrenta um grande coração vermelho, macio e brilhante, o qual lambia e acariciava, jurando ir trocá-lo pelo seu.**_

_**Na outra mão, segurava a varinha e tentava arrancar do peito o medonho coração mirrado. Contudo, este era mais forte que ele e recusava-se a renunciar ao elo que o ligava aos sentidos e a regressar ao caixão onde estivera trancado tanto tempo. **_

_**Perante o olhar horrorizado dos convidados, o feiticeiro largou a varinha e agarrou num punhal de prata. Jurando nunca ser dominado pelo próprio coração, cortou-o a golpes do interior do peito.**_

_**Por um momento, o feiticeiro ajoelhou-se, triunfante, com um coração em cada mão; depois tombou sobre o corpo da donzela e morreu."**_

Draco acabara de fechar o livro, e agora observava as reacções das duas crianças.

Scorpius estava com um semblante pensativo, e olhou subitamente para Rose. Rose…

A morena estava com um ar ligeiramente horrorizado, mas completamente absorta nos seus pensamentos; Draco quase que poderia dizer que via os mecanismos complicados que herdara da mãe a trabalharem naquela cabeça.

- Eu sei que… - começou ela, ainda com o olhar desfocado – Que algumas histórias deste livro de contos foram alvo de duras críticas, e chegaram mesmo a ser modificadas, para não ferir susceptibilidades…

Draco nem queria saber como é que aquela amostra de gente conhecia o significado de um palavrão como 'susceptibilidade', mas ouvia com toda a atenção: estava seguro de que dali iria sair uma pergunta.

- Esta história… bem, acho que é a mais macabra de todas e… como é que deixaram este conto permanecer assim?

Draco respirou fundo, pensando na melhor maneira de o explicar – Creio que "O Feiticeiro do Coração Medonho" sobreviveu intacto através dos séculos porque fala às profundezas mais negras que existem em todos nós. Trata de uma das maiores e menos reconhecidas tentações da magia… - hesitou um pouco – A busca da invulnerabilidade!

Scorpius decidiu-se a falar – Mas isso é estúpido! Ninguém consegue impedir-se a si próprio de se magoar, seja de que maneira for!

Draco meneou a cabeça – Sim, é claro que tens razão! Mas, no entanto, os feiticeiros no geral parecem aprovar a ideia de que podemos forçar a natureza da existência à nossa vontade. – e olhou para o vazio, perdido em memórias - Isso foi algo que já nos trouxe muitos problemas ao longo dos anos…

Rose pareceu adivinhar o que lhe ia na cabeça – Como esta personagem! Ele achava que ao se apaixonar iria afectar negativamente o seu conforto e segurança! Aí, começa a ver o amor como uma humilhação, uma fraqueza, um sorvedouro dos recursos emocionais e materiais de uma pessoa.

O loiro sénior continuava estupefacto com a pequena, que falava como se fosse já adulta. No entanto, agora estavam-se a aproximar de um tema que não lhe agradava nadinha… ele deveria ter apagado de si aquelas memórias; de si e dos outros… e se ela soubesse?

A morenita continuava – Esta personagem encarna um pouco os falsos ideais de Lord Voldemort, não é sr. Malfoy? Dele e dos que o seguiam…

Draco gelou. Olhou para ela pelo canto do olho, vendo que ela o observava como se o visse pela primeira vez. _Não… ela não…_ mas ela continua, parecendo não se dar conta do turbilhão de emoções que existia dentro do adulto.

- Mesmo com a hipótese remota de utilizar uma poção de amor, o que seria bem mais fácil de terminar e conseguir. Ele quer mesmo ficar para sempre imune ao que considera uma espécie de… doença…

E Scorpius continua o seu raciocínio – Sim… por isso decide utilizar Magia Negra, fazendo algo que seria impossível na realidade: aprisionar o seu próprio coração!

Rose faz uma careta – Isto faz-me lembrar alguma coisa que já ouvi numa conversa entre os meus pais e o Tio Harry sobre os tempos de escola… alguma coisa como… Hor-qualquer-coisa…

_Horcruxes!_ Pensa Draco, alarmado. Ele tinha de ter uma conversa muito séria com os Weasleys e com os Potter. Desde quando é que pais decentes se descuidam assim tanto? Deviam ter-se assegurado de que nenhum dos filhos ouvia aquele tipo de conversas… tudo bem, uma coisa é relembrar as 'aventuras acéfalas' dos tempos de escola, outra é deixar escapar essa maldita palavra…

- Sr. Malfoy… você já não pensa assim, pois não? – disparou ela – Como Voldemort… pois não?

Draco engoliu em seco. Com que então ela sabia que ele tinha sido Death Eater… mas… ela não tinha medo?

- Pai…? – chamou Scorpius, de semblante preocupado – Já percebi de quem é que a Rose suspeitava… tu amas a mãe, não é?

O adulto aclarou a garganta – Eu amo muito a tua mãe, sim; tal como te amo a ti! Vocês são tudo para mim.

- Mas isso há uns bons anos atrás não era bem assim, não é? – insistia a pirralha – A minha mãe contou-me como eles eram em Hogwarts… como você era…

- Eu era uma besta! – disparou Draco, olhando-a bem nos olhos – Eu era uma pessoa horrível, mas a Astoria mudou-me muito… para melhor. Tenho a perfeita consciência dos erros que cometi no passado, e não me orgulho da maioria das coisas que fiz.

Scorpius e Rose ouvem com toda a atenção. Ambos sabiam que deveria ser difícil para o pai do loirito estar a dizer aquilo.

- Então… - começou o pequeno – Não tens um coração peludo, pois não?

- O quê? – questionou o Malfoy sénior, sem entender à primeira.

Rose passou a explicar o raciocínio – A personagem, ao tentar tornar-se sobre-humana, tornou-se inumano. O coração que trancou foi apodrecendo lentamente, cobrindo-se de pêlos, o que parece simbolizar a sua própria descida à bestialidade. No final, fica reduzido a um animal violento que tira pela força aquilo que deseja e morre numa tentativa vã para recuperar o que está agora para sempre fora do seu alcance: um coração humano.

O mais velho pondera nas palavras da jovem, mas faz outra pergunta – O que te fez suspeitar de mim para exemplo desta história macabra?

Ela sorriu-lhe – As primeiras palavras do conto, aquela introdução, pareceu-me exactamente o que a minha mãe me falou de si nos tempos de escola. Além disso, a sra. Astoria corresponde exactamente à descrição da donzela!

Draco não sabia se havia de rir ou ficar chateado. Decidiu-se por responder à pergunta que o seu filho lhe fizera – A Astoria realmente correspondia às exigências que a minha educação me incutiu sendo eu herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy. Era tudo aquilo que a donzela do conto era. Eu tentava aproximar-me dela da mesma maneira que o jovem feiticeiro, e tal como na história, a sua família apoiou imensamente essa relação. É claro que o fazia por obrigação, e não porque gostasse mesmo dela; a Astoria sempre foi inteligente, ao contrário de alguns elementos da família dela, e sabia disso. No entanto, quando comecei a conhecê-la melhor, reparei que para além de preencher os 'pré-requisitos' que a minha família requeria, também preenchia alguns dos 'pré-requisitos' que eu próprio engendrara no meu subconsciente.

As duas crianças bebiam as suas palavras. A voz de Draco era a única coisa que se ouvia: nem o vento se atrevia a manifestar perante tal confissão.

- É verdade que sempre rejeitei quem quer que se aproximasse de mim (a Pansy sofreu muito com isso, hoje sei disso), e não estava à procura do amor; como poderia estar se abominava esse tipo de coisa?! Amar era para os fracos, era o que eu pensava. Portanto, sim, posso dizer que coloquei o meu coração trancado numa espécie de cave interior, para me 'proteger' de semelhante sentimento. Felizmente que a Astoria apareceu em tempo útil: conseguiu salvar esse coração, tirando-o da escuridão e mostrando-lhe que amar não era assim tão mau! Assim, não foi necessário acabar com a sua vida para ter o seu coração, pois ela curou o meu e entregou-me o dela sem reservas. – e nesse ponto, olhou directamente para Scorpius – Tu és o exemplo perfeito de que eu não tenho um 'coração peludo'. Tu não nasceste porque era nossa obrigação dar um herdeiro à fortuna Malfoy: tu nasceste porque tanto eu como a tua mãe te desejámos. É claro que a simples ideia de ser pai sempre me apavorou, mas à medida que o tempo passava fui-me apaixonando cada vez mais pela tua mãe (se é que isso é possível), mesmo depois de casados, e ambos percebemos que gostaríamos mesmo de ter um filho.

Scorpius sorriu, comovido. Rose tinha algumas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair a qualquer momento, de emoção.

- Sr. Malfoy… arrepende-se de ter tratado a minha mãe como tratou?

Seguiu-se um breve momento de silêncio. Scorpius desviou o olhar do pai para aamiga, voltando-o de novo para o pai, à espera da resposta. Rose olhava o Malfoy sénior com um certo toque de urgência. Draco estava perdido a olhar nos olhos avelã da miúda, ão parecidos aos da mãe, pensativo.

- Sim, arrependo-me amargamente. Ela é e sempre foi uma feiticeira brilhante. Tentava sempre ser minimamente civilizada comigo, mesmo que eu lhe infernizasse a vida. Era ela que sempre punha água na fervura quando as coisas ficavam feias entre mim e os dois inseparáveis Weasley e Potter. Sei que a magoei imenso, e lamento profundamente por isso.

- Mas eras mau com ela apenas pelo hipotético prazer que sentias em fazê-la sofrer?!

Ele sorriu levemente – Não. Como tu disseste, eu era 'mau' com ela porque… ela me enervava. Ela era sempre a melhor em tudo! Nada lhe escapava! Sempre pronta a responder, com aquele ar sabichão, sempre a inalar profundamente antes de responder, sempre aquelas pequenas manias que me irritavam. Eu, ainda com a ideia estúpida de que os de sangue-puro é que eram os melhores em tudo, podes facilmente perceber que ela foi uma afronta aos meus princípios.

E parou a explicação. Ela estava com aquele olhar…

- O que se passa, Rose?

- N-Nada… porquê? – disse ela a corar.

Ele gargalhou um pouco – Estás com uma expressão igualzinha à que a tua mãe utilizava sempre que queria desesperadamente fazer uma pergunta ao professor antes de chegar o tempo para esse efeito.

Ela corou ainda mais. Ok, parecia que para além do cabelo liso, herdara mais uma característica do pai: o tom vermelho forte de quando corava, que chegava às orelhas.

- Eu… bem… eu só queria perguntar se… - encheu-se de coragem e disparou – Eu queria perguntar se acha que se se tivesse dado bem logo à primeira com a minha mãe… se as coisas seriam diferentes agora… quero dizer, se agora a sua relação com o 'trio maravilha' estivesse tão boa que em vez do 'trio' fosse antes um 'quarteto', por exemplo…

Draco estacou. Ele entendia bem o que ela queria dizer nas entrelinhas, e nem conseguia acreditar que estava a viver aquela situação. No entanto…

- Sim, creio que as coisas talvez fossem diferentes, agora… talvez agora nos déssemos todos bem. Talvez até… - não, não podia acabar aquela frase; iria arrepender-se para o resto da vida. – No entanto, duvido que o teu pai fosse realmente meu amigo. Eu pura e simplesmente não suporto o feitio que ele tem, ponto. Somos incompatíveis, não há nada a fazer.

Rose deu uma risadinha, divertida. Sim, ela concordava com ele.

Scorpius abriu a boca de cansaço, o que Draco notou.

- Agora meninos, cama!

- Mas eu ainda não tenho sono, pai… - dizia o pequeno já com dificuldade em abrir os olhos.

Draco sorriu – É claro que não! – ironizou ele – As pestanas é que têm a mania de ficarem pesadas quando anoitece, não é?! É sempre um castigo para te deitar!

- A mim também me custa a adormecer… - Rose tentou defender o amigo.

- O problema é que ele mal deita a cabeça na almofada adormece quase de seguida! É um castigo é fazê-lo deitar-se!

- Ah! A mim apenas me custa a adormecer…

- O que costumas fazer para adormeceres mais depressa?

Ela sorriu misteriosamente – Penso em coisas boas… coisas que aconteceram… ou coisas que eu queria que acontecessem…

- Boa ideia, Rose! – exclamou Scorpius, já com a voz embargada pelo sono. Já nem abria os olhos – Boa noite aos dois!

O loiro sénior chegou-se junto a Scorpius e deu-lhe um beijo na testa como boas-noites.

- Mas pensei que ainda fôssemos conversar…! – exclamou a menina, recebendo um ronco do amigo como resposta. Virou-se para Draco, incrédula – Ele é sempre assim?

- Depende dos dias… - sorriu Draco enquanto lhe respondia. Ele era tão parecida com a Granger…

- Sr. Malfoy… - começou ela, baixando a voz – Você gostava da minha mãe?

Draco sentiu pedaços de gelo a formarem-se no estômago.

- O quê?!?!

- Bem… é que outra coisa que o jovem feiticeiro fez à donzela deu-me mais uma pista sobre si. Lembra-se quando eu disse que no final o jovem fica reduzido a um animal violento que tira pela força aquilo que deseja e morre numa tentativa vã para recuperar o que estava fora do seu alcance, um coração humano?

- Sim…

- Bem, eu estive a pensar… e cheguei à conclusão que você, depois de tanta coisa para esconder os sentimentos do coração, chegou realmente a ficar uma espécie de besta que utiliza a força para 'esmagar' o que na realidade deseja, embora aparente detestar. Acho que também lhe irritava o facto de a minha mãe ter mexido consigo, com os seus sentimentos, quando mais nenhuma o fez. No entanto, estava incapaz de admitir isso para si mesmo.

Draco tentou encontrar as palavras certas, ainda atarantado com o que a morenita lhe dissera – Mas… mesmo assim, porque dizes isso? Poderia ter apenas sido as mesmas causas que eu disse há pouco…

Ela abanou a cabecita – Não, por uma razão muito simples: você conhece perfeitamente cada expressão dela. Vai-me dizer que também conhece na perfeição todas e quaisquer expressões que o meu pai fazia, ou o meu tio? Afinal, também os detestava, não é?

O loiro sénior não conseguia encontrar resposta para aquilo. Realmente… ele conhecia bem **demais** as expressões da morena de cabelos volumosos.

Ao ver o ar de aflição dele, a pequena tentou aliviar aquela tensão – Não se preocupe! Eu não vou contar a correr à minha mãe, embora eu saiba que ela não se iria importar… até ia sorrir!

Draco não entendeu – Do que estás a falar?

- A minha mãe sempre me disse tudo o que achava de si, tanto de bom como de mau, e como tinha mudado ao longo dos anos. Ela também descreveu na perfeição as suas expressões, tive já a oportunidade de o comprovar.

O loiro tinha a mente a trabalhar a mil à hora. _Então isso quer dizer que…_

- A minha mãe de certeza que também gostou de si na escola. – concluiu Rose - É claro que nenhum dos dois estava preparado para admitir uma coisa dessas (era contra a natureza de ambos), mas é a verdade!

O loiro estivera a ponderar em muitas das vicissitudes da sua vida em Hogwarts, depois de 'crescer' um pouco. Sim, tinha chegado a uma leve conclusão de que em algum momento se apaixonara por Hermione Granger, mas descartou-a de imediato. Era demasiado ridícula. No entanto, aqui estavam as provas.

Draco decidiu esclarecer aquela embrulhada – Ouve, Rose, não me interpretes mal, mas eu não amo a tua mãe. Eu amo a minha mulher, mãe do meu filho.

Rose rolou os olhos – Eu não disse o contrário, nem que a minha mãe não amava o meu pai! É claro que gostam um do outro, isso vê-se a milhas, tal como no seu caso! Óbvio! Apenas estou a dizer que na escola, e repito, NA ESCOLA, vocês gostaram um do outro. Não quero dizer que ainda gostam um do outro, mas já gostaram. Apenas eram demasiado imaturos para deixarem as desavenças de lado. Enfim, paciência! Apenas acho isso engraçado… dois alunos que pareciam odiar-se mas que no fundo se sentiam minimamente atraídos um pelo outro. - e lançou ao adulto um maravilhoso sorriso falsamente inocente mas verdadeiramente doce. Ela não se importava com aquilo nem um pouco. – É sempre interessante conhecer a história por detrás da história, não acha?!

Draco sorriu com vontade. Aquele trocadilho era genial, e muito verdadeiro! Aproximou-se da morena e deu-lhe um beijo gentil na testa – És um génio, Rose! Fico feliz por ver que o meu filho foi mais inteligente que eu! Conto contigo para o orientares no bom caminho, sim?

- Não se preocupe com isso, sr. Malfoy! Pode ficar descansado!

Ambos sorriram – Boa noite!

O loiro adulto apagou a luz e dirigiu-se à biblioteca. Encheu um copo de Firewhisky e deu um gole, pensativo. Aos poucos, foi surgindo um sorriso nos lábios finos. A vida é uma ironia constante.

Hermione sabia que se a filha o conhecesse, ela saberia interpretar as coisas certas em conformidade com o conto de Beedle.

Astoria também parecia ter mão nisso… ela queria que o filho entendesse quem tinha sido o seu pai, e como mudara. Provara-lhe que uma pessoa é capaz de se tornar em alguém melhor através do amor por alguém.

Não havia volta a dar. Ele gostara mesmo de Hermione, e ela parecia ter correspondido. Enfim, amores de adolescência! No entanto, agora amava Astoria, e não estava nada arrependido. Ele amava a sua família. Eram a coisa mais preciosa que tinha.

E sorriu mais ainda.

Quem diria que um conto para crianças pudesse ser uma metáfora tão boa da sua vida?!

**

* * *

**

**N.A: **_E então? O que acharam? Agradeço a todos os que têm acompanhado esta história ^^ Bjinhos!!!!_

**_Reviews!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
